


Chibi Love

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Sexy Times, Tanakabastian Takeover, Tanakabastian Takeover 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Tanaka can do all sorts of interesting things. Sebastian learns how interesting. Sebastian learns too much. Sebastian can't stop learning even if he wanted to. Chibis can do all sorts of things normal people and demons can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Love

Once upon a time there was a demon named Sebastian. He was a butler who liked cats and puns and sometimeshekillspeopleandtriestoeatchildrenandhasonenightstandswithpeople. Sebastian lived with his fellow servants in Phantomhive Manor and they all attended to Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of Phantomhive Manor. That's why his name is Phantomhive. 

But before Sebastian came, there was another butler named Tanaka. Tanaka was an old Japanese man. His size changed depending on his mood- he could be a normal man one second and an adorable chibi the next. Now Tanaka is the steward.

Even though Tanaka was a human and spent most of his time drinking tea and pretending to be a baby, Sebastian looked up to Tanaka because Tanaka was his senpai and Tanaka was super competent and a lot cooler than the chef, the maid, the gardener, the young master, and the footman. Tanaka always had the best advice and skills. Tanaka was also the only person old enough for Sebastian to date. He was most interested in people over the age of fifty at least.

Then one day, chibi Tanaka cornered Sebastian in the hallway and asked him "ho ho ho." And because Sebastian was a super experienced and sometimes smart demon, he knew that was chibi language for "wanna fuck?"

Sebastian could only nod. He was so surprised and happy that senpai was noticing him. Chibi Tanaka hopped over to him on his tiny legs and pulled down Sebastian's pants. Then he gave Sebastian a chibi blowjob. 

"Satan on a pogglestick!" Sebastian gasped.

Chibi Tanaka made Sebastian ejaculate. That was the best blowjob Sebastian had ever gotten, even better than that time a gargoyle tried to bite his thingy off. Tanaka was so skilled. 

"You're so skilled," Sebastian told Tanaka.

"Ho ho ho." That was chibi language for, "wanna learn more, baby?"

"Yes." That was Sebastian language for, "oh boy, I can't wait!"

Then chibi Tanaka wrapped his whole body around Sebastian's thingy because he could. Sebastian looked down and all he could see was the top of Tanaka's chibi head. Then Tanaka climbed up and continued to fuck Sebastian. It was amazing. It was way sexier than anything Sebastian had ever taken part in. 

Sebastian learned that chibis can climb all over your body and kiss everywhere. And their bites feel awesome. They can also wrap themselves around your dick and stick their whole body into your rectum. It was like, he could feel Tanaka's chibi sperm inside him. It was so amazing Sebastian would cry if he could.

"Ho ho ho."

Sebastian was honored. He knew that was chibi talk for, "wanna be my bitch?"

"YES."


End file.
